Mews And Aliens: We Want Universal Peace!
by Dai Ryu Okami of the Cherokee
Summary: What would happen if the aliens came back and tried to live in peace with the humans, and who would be there to make the treaties? The Mews and the alien trio that first came to earth of course! And what would happen when someone does not like the idea of them living on the same planet?(i need ideas of who they are! Anyone have any?) Would a war break out on Earth? Find out here!
1. Chapter one

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction that I have ever written, so please go easy on the messages. Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW AT ALL!**

"Kisshu! Hello, are you listening to me at all?!" the alien girl said to him. he looked at her. 'Why am I still thinking about Ichigo after four years? She doesn't even like me and I can't stop her from popping up in my mind.' "Kisshu!" He was bores with this girl and she was not a very good distraction. "Slaian, I don't think that this is working out. I am sorry for not telling you sooner." He went back to day dreaming of his kitten.

** Pai...**

'So, he still is thinking of the mew cat. He can't live his life like this.' Pai thought, 'luckily I know how to solve this problem. We can go back to earth and start living there if my talk with our leaders goes well. Kisshu, Tart, and I can be speaking with Earth's leaders and asking if we can make a treaty for us to live peacefully together.'

**Three days later... in the leaders meeting**

"I think that is a wonderful idea Pai. You, Kisshu, Tartuo, and a few others may go to make this treaty with their leaders, and we will start to plan who we will send to be the first who live on Earth in peace with their people." _Since they had found out that deep blue had been lying to them about living on Earth and the Mews had been generous enough to give them plenty of Mew Aqua to help them survive on their planet they had been thinking of apologizing to the humans and of how and who they would send to make peace with them._ 'We are so lucky that Pai thought of this as well, we do not want to anger our heroes.' The leader looked at the rest of them and announced "We will send as many gifts besides the needed supplies as we have and as we can pack onto our largest ship. We will also send some of our smartest people to teach them about ourselves and a few to teach our finest crafts to the people we wish to become friends with one day soon." He was once again proud of his great grand sons best friends of childhood. "Is there anything you will need to take with you Pai that is important to you or the Earthlings of today?"

"Yes, a leader Kion, there is. the humans value health and technology as what they are studying more often now and they also love the 'gold' or yellowish orange metal in the form of jewelry on Earth. And I think that there should be about thirteen others who are youth with us on Earth, half of us male, the other half female, so that we will began to learn about their cultures and because they have 'countries' and each country is free from the others. This causes there to be a need of more of us to make peace with humans across Earth." Pai had thought of every thing again and all of the leaders are pleased with his thinking.

"I will make sure there are people who will teach about our technology and our medical technology as well as jewelry made from 'gold'. And I did not think about sending people to learn their ways, that will also be done. You may pick the people who will go to make these treaties Pai. You are dismissed to plan the people and to have them packed you will leave in a weeks time so be ready."

"Thank you my leaders." Pai said with happiness, he wanted to see someone as well as Kisshu and Tart did. He left the meeting and sighed. 'This is going to make him so happy.'

**Ten days later at mew mew cafe...**

Ryou came into the main part of the cafe, "People, we will be closing in ten minutes. So please hurry up." he looked at each of the girls with a rush and went down the hall and into the basement. 'The girls will either not be happy or they will be excited really badly.' Eleven minutes later they all meet downstairs looking ready for action.

"Ryou how bad is it and who is attaching us?" said Ichigo who was expecting a war. Ryou laughs at her. While the rest of them look at each other wondering why he is laughing so hard. "What is it Ryou?"

"The aliens are back and they want to make a treaty and a gift offering to us Earthlings so they sent a message to tell us to be present when they land. And there is a lot more of them than there was last time even though they know that if there are many of them we will not believe them. Some of them have come to learn about us and others to make treaties and others to teach different things. So there will be what sounds like forty to fifty of them here." he saw shock on three of their faces, happiness on another and understanding on the last mews face.

"You are to be on your best behavior Pudding," said Zakuro. "We want to make them feel welcome. They are trying to do this to say they are sorry for what they did to our home and people before. Right, Ryou?" When she said this they all understood why they were back.

"Yes that is what they said to me." he looked at them and explained the simple things that were rude and how the aliens normally said their greetings to each other. "Yes I know this thanks to Pai, so we should greet him, Kisshu, and Tartuo first. Now GO TOKYO MEW MEW! And be polite." he hollered as they left for central park.

**Twelve minutes later at central park...**

"We were told that they would land as soon as they saw us at the fountain so now that we are here they should be landing any time now, right?" said Ichigo. They waited seventeen minutes and then the news crews started showing up and they knew that the aliens were going to tell the entire world that they wanted to be friends.

they looked up and saw the ship landing beside the fountain on the other side.

The exit suddenly opened on the side of the ship, there was thirty-two aliens that came out of the ship. Pai was at the front with Kisshu and Tartuo. And they looked happy to be back on Earth again. The three of them walked up to the mews and greeted them and the mews returned the greeting to the aliens. Pai faced the media groups and said "Hello people of Earth, we come to make a treaty with each of your countries and to apologize for the pain we caused your people five years ago today. We also bring gifts to give your people and we come to share knowledge with you and to learn about you as well." Kisshu was yet again surprised that another year had passed on both planets. "We have come to speak with your leaders and to become friends with you. So we made our gold into jewelry to give to many of you and we have also brought some of our smartest to teach you how to do some of our more valued crafts and about our technology. Thank you!" All of the aliens except the three vanished and reappeared with many devises and plenty of gold jewelry for all of china to be filthy rich.

Then to all of the mews surprise Zakuro said "We welcome you to Earth but we also want you to be aware that you will undoubtedly have some of our people following you everywhere you may go. There are some who will also want you to marry them if I am correct so please be careful." Then she left and everyone was wondering where she was going. the rest of the mews looked at each other and followed her.

**Kisshu...**

'She is just as perfect as she was last time I saw her.' he thought without realizing that Pai and Tart was thinking the exact same thing. He looked around. "I am going to see you later Pai, Tart, bye!" Then he disappeared and was at Ichigo's house. 'I will just introduce myself to her family while I wait for her to come home.' He walked up to the door and knocked. Then her dad answered the door, there was complete shock on his face. "Honey," he hollered into the house. "One of the aliens, who was on the TV is here, do you know why he is here?" he heard laughter inside that was coming closer.

"There is no such-" Then she saw him at the door. Kisshu felt like laughing but he said "Are you okay Miss Ichigo?" then she passed out and her husband was surprised. "How do you know my daughter?" Kisshu laughed, then he saw that he was serious and said "Ichigo is a mew mew sir. Did you not know that?" Then he realized that he did not know how to respond. "I swear on the stars that she is a mew mew, sir." Kisshu helped get Ichigo's mom on the couch and Kisshu had a long talk with the man that was Ichigo's father. When her mother woke up she knew that he was real and offered him something to eat. "Thank you Miss." And then he told her mother that Ichigo was a mew mew.

Then she passed out saying "Oh dear..." luckily she was on the couch "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" and she walked into the living room and stared at Kisshu and then she looked around and saw her parents too, in the room."WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM!"

Then her dad said "When were you going to tell us that you are a mew mew?" and he stared at her as her mother woke up. Her mother was also waiting for the answer.

"It is not as simple as that. For all I know, you could have been in danger if you knew and my boss would not let me tell you." Kisshu laughed and they looked at him.

"You mean to say that Ryou bosses you around that much." He saw horror on Ichigo's face then rage. He looked at her parents face and saw shock on their faces. "Ryou Shirogane is who you are talking about, right?" her parent asked before Ichigo could act. "I do not know his last name, but he owns a cafe called Mew Mew Cafe." Then they looked at Ichigo and said "Is that where you work, honey?" He was very amused by the time she was done telling them everything that she wanted to. He was trying to decide if he would tell them the rest when he found out that if a scientist knew that she had cat DNA that she might be experimented on, so he did not tell about the identities of the other Mews.

"Wait a second! She would be experimented on if anyone found out that she was a Mew, is that what you are saying?" Kisshu asked.

**Ichigo…**

'Does he not know anything!? I can't believe it! He honestly does not know…' "Kisshu, we are very serious and if Tart or another alien tells anyone who we are, we will be in danger, really bad danger from our own people so will you please go tell your friends not to tell on my friends?" 'I don't think that I should have told him that, he looks like he is about to panic in the worst way possible.' Kisshu instantly was gone. "I am going to go tell Ryou that Kisshu told you and that the others might not have secret identities any more. I will be back later so do not panic if I am out long, understood?" she looked at her parents to see if they really did understand what she was saying. They both calmly nodded and wished her luck while looking at each other oddly. "Oh, you both think the other is half cat. I'm sorry to say this but neither of you are cats. Let's just say that a red beam from the sky hit me and turned me into a Mew. So be love birds, because though I am a cat, this happened less than seven years ago. Bye!"

Ichigo was really in a panic about who knew that the girls at Mew Mew café were all Mews! She ran as fast as she could while in human form knowing that helicopters were all over the city looking for the aliens due to the fact that they could teleport. When she did arrive at the café all of the aliens were there. "Did any of you tell any normal humans who we are?" they looked at her while puzzled. Then she said "I am Mew Ichigo, the cat Mew." They looked shocked except for one of them who replied "Will you show us, we do not-" she did not realize that Pai, Tart and Kisshu was not there so she was surprised when Kisshu said "Hello my little Kitten. None of us told anyone who you are luckily." The aliens stared when Kisshu confirmed that Ichigo was a Mew.

"Are you sure about that?" all three of them nodded. "Thank goodness! Why did you think that my parents already knew that! I am sure that even Pai knew not to tell anyone and that we would be in danger if-" she started to rant when Kisshu covered her mouth.

"I was just about to tell them, but if you want to tell them you may. I have already told both Pai and Tart so the ones behind you are the ones who need to know." He turned her around.

"Hello, if you tell any of the normal humans who we, Tokyo Mew Mew, are than we will be experimented on by our own people so please do not tell a single soul, understood?"

"Yes miss, we understand." They replied in unison. This shocked Ichigo, but she said "Thank you for understanding me." Then Ryou walked in and said "Ichigo, why are you not serving our customers? Are you-" Ichigo interrupted and said "Kisshu told my parents that you are the boss of-" and Ryou interrupted her as she had him "I know your mom and dad called and asked so I told them to come by to visit. Oh, I forgot to say that I am going to erase that info from their memory. Now get to work Ichigo." Ichigo turned around mumbling "...baka…"

** Ryou…**

"Sorry about that guys, she didn't bug you to much I believe. I hope you enjoy the best of Japan's pastries. Oh, please do not eat too many, we normally get a sugar high and I do not know what would happen if you got a sugar high." He said as he looked at the aliens. 'I hope that they really do like the pastries though.' He turned around and went down the hall and into the basement to prepare the memory eraser.

**This is ti for now! I'm sorry if you do not like. Please review!**

**P.S. Please leave messages on who the enemy is, I'm thinking about rebels who do not want peace! Thank you VERY MUCH! Bye! NYAA!**


	2. chapter two

I have gotten a review from someone, I am going to use the idea I got from you, thank you for reviewing! When I get more I will say thank you to all of you and thank the people whose ideas I will use.

I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR DO I OWN MEW MEW POWER!

I hope that you like my story so far.

Ichigo...

'Why is he always so rude to me? What did I do to him that makes him act like this?' Thought Ichigo as she got ready to serve the aliens. Then she stopped, 'What foods do they like anyway?' She was now worried that one of them would get sick. When she was ready she walked into the main room and started taking orders. When she had all of the orders she went into the kitchen to get the orders and found out that Keiichiro had been making party trays and that she did not need to take orders. So she toke one tray at a time and announced "Change of plan, it has become a self-serve, sorry people!"

She turned to the aliens and noticed that some were trying to look behind her while others were looking at the top of her head. So she reached up to see what they were looking at and felt her cat ears. "Nya! Not again! Why do they keep popping out like this?!" she ran to ask Ryou why they were popping out again only to find him with Kisshu.

"Other then that may the best man win. And no kidnapping, deal?" Ryou asked. She was surprised to see them shake hands and heard Kisshu say "Very well. But you cannot do anything if I win her heart, nor can I if you win her heart, correct?" Ryou quickly said "Correct." She then acted normal and started walking again "Ryou!" they both jumped and looked at her. They knew that she was angry. Ryou quickly said "I can explain it."

She acted perfectly normal and said "You can also explain why my ears and tail have suddenly popped out again!" as she stomped over to them to get answers for both, and glared at them both. 'They are going to have a good long discussion with me even if they do not want to.' She thought to herself.

Ryou started with telling about the cat parts popping up on her when she was neither cat nor a mew at the time. "You grow ears and tail to speak your thoughts to all. For instance, when a cat is angry he or she flattens their ears and hisses which is their means of talking. You now have your ears flat like an angry cat. And the tail is used to show how agitated they are, you are really badly agitated right now. And I will be too if you do not get to work serving the guest right now." He turned and walked away. She looked at Kisshu and said "Explain what you two were doing now!" instead he teleports away from her. 'They are so annoying! Wait a second…if I continue to ask them about it when they go to talk to me, then they will leave me alone like they just did!'

**Somewhere…**

She did not notice that there was an alien behind her that was absolutely happy that she did not get along with Kisshu. 'Kisshu can be mine while that Ryou can be hers.' The alien was very happy with that idea. While she was thinking this she had a smirk on her face, and two people who were close to Kisshu and Ichigo noticed. They were not going to let the alien named Slaian ruin any chance of their love, if Ichigo did have any feelings at all for him.

**Kisshu…**

'I am so lucky that I can teleport away from Ichigo at times like this.' He thought as he got away from her by teleporting too the others. "Hey Kisshu!" someone said loudly, "Where were you? I was worried about you because you were taking a long time." He turned around to find his _distraction_ from while he was on their planet. "Hello Slaian, I thought that I would take a walk to see how big the Mews headquarters is and if we need to enlarge it to make it our peace-making base while making the treaties."He said calmly. He noticed that some of the others were trying to get his attention.

"Well, I think that it can wait for a little bit. We can go to the park instead! That will be fun." Hiromi was trying to tell him something. "Sorry, but my cousin wants me for some reason." He said as he left Slaian by herself. He walked up to Hiromi and said "I didn't know that you were coming on this mission, how have you been?" He asked noticing that she gave a signal to her twin sister. "So how is your twin sister doing?" He hinted.

"My twin has been doing very well lately and told me to call you a very large baka. Why she said it is yet to be found out." He noticed that she used two of the family's codes while talking to him. One meant that she needed to speak with him alone and the other meant the reason was a girl fight. The girl fight code normally meant that there might be a girl fight coming. He glanced around and said "Have a seat and we can talk about the reasons that she might have said that about me."He noticed that Slaian was listening and that she did not look too happy. He also noticed that Hiromi's twin had walked up to Slaian and started bugging her until she glared at her. Kisshu and Hiromi took that as their leave. They knew that if Slaian seen them teleport somewhere that she would have been able to follow them easily.

"Kisshu, Slaian wants to keep you from winning Ichigo's heart so that she can date you herself." That was all that he heard. Although she kept telling him more about what she had seen he was too focused on how to send Slaian to another country. He did not notice that his brother Pai was also in the discussion until his own name was said. "KISSHU!" Startled he looked up to see Pai in front of him and he said "We need to find a reason to send Slaian as far away from Japan as possible. Do you have any ideas of how we do that?"

**Pai…**

'Of course he did not listen to what he had been saying to him yet again.' He nodded, "Are you going to listen this time or do I have to wait to tell you the plan?" He was surprised when Kisshu gave him a formally respectful salute. "Since when are you so respectful? You must want me to tell you very badly to be so respectful." Kisshu twitched while waiting for Pai to tell him. Then Kisshu said "Did I surprise you that badly, Pai?" That annoyed Pai so he told Kisshu how to get Slaian out of his hair so that he would leave him alone.

"The easiest way to get her into another country is to send her on her mission today. And so that she does not send someone else instead we should send the rest of the treaty makers out as well, and in pairs too. The three who are our pairs can be messengers to tell us if they need assistance making the treaty in their assigned country. And we can say that they do not leave their assignment until we send them word telling them where to go next as well." Kisshu suddenly had the happiest look on his face and hugged Pai while urging him to send them now. 'He would think that it was that simple. I guess I will have to hurry for him now.' "I will send them to the countries that all of the other countries respect the values of. That way the rest of the countries will be more likely to make treaties with us as well."

"One of the most noticed countries is America, then China, Germany, Britain, Brazil all in correct order." They looked to see Lettuce in her waitress uniform. "Sorry, I only heard the 'I will send them to the countries' part until now, I think that it is a good idea. Good luck Pai." She continued walking past them. Pai did not notice that Kisshu and their cousin noticed that he was looking at her until he was elbowed by Kisshu. "Oww!" he turned and looked only to see them trying not to laugh at him. Kisshu said "Why is your face turning red, Pai?" then they laughed like crazy While Pai glared at them. His face was very red.

"Are you alright, Pai?"

**Lettuce…**

"Are you alright, Pai?" I asked as he started turning a even brighter red. They looked at Pai as if they were waiting for a confession. "Pai?" She had now been waiting for a reply for over a minute. "Does Pai need medical treatment, Kisshu?" "Nope, but he has something to tell you from the depths of his soul." 'Is he making fun of Pai?!' she looked at Pai and seen that he was now very pale. "You should not make fun of your older cousin, Kisshu! It is very rude and I think he is reacting very badly to your teasing. Do you want me to tell Tartuo that you are being mean to his brother?"

"He's being what to my little brother?" someone asked. We all looked at him. "Oh! Are you Lettuce? If you are Lettuce, Pai speaks very highly of you." I looked at Pai as he continued telling me about what Pai said about me. I was completely shocked when I heard the stranger say "He says that you are the loveliest of the mews, and he is absolutely smitten with you." I looked at Pai and finally noticed that his face was turning even redder than it was before. "Pai, is what he says true? Do you say these things about me?"

**Pai…**

"Pai, is what he says true? Do you say these things about me?" 'Drat! Now I have to tell her.' I looked at her noticing a strange look on her face. 'is she hopping that I will say yes?' I glared at Darwin, "Maybe." I was scared that she was going to freak out about it. It had been a minute since I said that to her, so I looked up. "Are you smiling?" I was shocked. Than her face turned red. She said "Wait here for one minute please." 'Does she like me?' I looked at Kisshu "Does she like me?" I waited and heard someone say "Of course, na no da! She was sad when you left to go to your home just like I was sad to see Tart go home! She loves you, you are a silly baka, na no da!" I suddenly realized that I had a large grin on my face when Tart said "Aaahhhhh! The universe is ending! Someone stop him from smiling!" He started to panic.

**Pudding…**

"Tart! He is only happy that Lettuce is in love with him, so there is no reason to panic, na no da." I said as I gave him a hug. "Do you always have to be so nice to me?" he asked. I was confused, "Is something wrong tart, na no da?" Then Pai said "Tart, Pudding said that she missed you while we were gone." Suddenly he was so happy that he was hoping around a lot and he hugged me. He said "I missed you too, Pudding!" "Good lets go play outside the city since everyone inside of it is looking for you, na no da!"


	3. Chapter three

Mews & Aliens: we want peace-chapter three

**Hi, nice to be writing again. I think that I still need a little work on my writings and I am going to update as much as possible when I figure out how to add chapters. I really love literature and similar things. Wish me luck! **

**I OWN NEITHER TOKYO MEW MEW NOR MEW MEW POWER AT ALL! **

**Ichigo…**

When I went to the main room I saw Kisshu and decided to talk to him again. 'It bugs me to death that I don't know what they were talking about.' I sigh with confusion. Then someone knocks on the door and I remember that my parents are coming to forget that I am a mew. I walked to the door to answer it. "Ichigo, go to the basement where Keiichiro is and wait please." said Ryou. 'He is soooo irritating!' I sighed. "Fine Ryou." I stomped down stairs to find out where I am supposed to go.

**Ryou…**

'Why is she so cute?' I wait until she is gone from sight and then I open the door. "Hello, Ms. Momomiya. How are-" I was puzzled. 'Uh who is this girl who looks exactly like Ichigo?' she laughed as if she had heard the funniest thing in the world.

"This girl who looks exactly like Ichigo is Ichigo's cousin." I am more confused until I realize what she did. She starts talking again saying "Do not be so surprised, she could undoubtedly do this if she tried. Now that you know one thing that I can do you might as well know that I also can see the future. In fifteen seconds Pudding will come in on a ball and break seventeen cups and eighteen tea plates. Kitchen door." I looked at the kitchen door. Pudding then came out with eighteen cup and tea plates and on a ball. Normally she broke everything she dropped, but she caught one tea cup while the rest broke with all of the plates.

I look back at the girl who looks like Ichigo and notice that her hair is more than one pink. 'What else can she do?' I was surprised when I mentally heard her. 'I can speak from my mind to yours easily.' I black out at this latest information.

**Rei… **

'Oh great.' Since I know that Pai is a study bug he might know what to do… 'Yep I see him and he is very helpful.' I connect to Pai, '_Pai, I think that Ryou is going to pass out. Oh, and I am Ichigo's cousin, Rei.'_ I sent to him. He turns toward Ryou and sees that he is passing out and teleports to catch him. He then asks "what did you do to him?" I think his thoughts are funny.

I sigh. "I read his mind, told him what pudding would do to the cups and tea plate while saving one of them, and spoke to him with my mind. I am glad that you have such a pale face Ichigo. But I think that you need more make-up." I turn to see a very pale Ichigo standing so my side where I could not have had any way to have seen her. 'Not her too…' I connect with Kisshu, '_will you catch her, please.' _I heard him yelp and I walk towards where I know he will be at in no time. He catches her.

"Hello, my name is Rei. I am Ichigo's cousin. And there is no reason for you to be so frightened. Oh dear, not another." 'He is dizzy…' she looks through Pai's mind. "Calmly stop breathing, Kisshu. That is it, now breath out. Good as long as you do not breathe you should not pass out according to Pai. Am I correct, Pai?" I look at him now noticing that he has done the same and that he is also pale.

I sigh yet again. "I am sorry; I did not mean to surprise you. According to everyone else hardly anything bothers you." I laugh at his thought. _'Do you think you would react differently if you had never had your mind read as far as you knew and suddenly people are taking info out of your head in a way that most think is fake and a myth?' _I smile mischievously.

"Good point there. I think that since I can also see the future that I would be expecting something like me being a little uncomfortable. I also think that I would be fine because someone would finally understand everything that I am going through and that I would be happy for company." I laugh, 'He forgot most of what I said'. "But if I did not have any abnormal abilities than I think I would die from fright." I laugh due to everyone being puzzled.

"That is just a phrase; I am not really going to die. I will answer the door. It is Ichigo's mom and dad." Someone knocks on the door. Everyone is puzzled about how I know things when I go to answer the door. Hello my dear family. I think that I frightened Ichigo too much. This way please." I let them in and they are nervous, then I realize that they are nervous due to the aliens. I suddenly remember Ichigo, I connect with Kisshu… '_Will you please disappear with Ichigo?_ _Her dad will freak out if he sees her passed out. If I was you I would give her a tour of your ship, she would be alright with that. Sorry for the trouble.' _I see them disappear and I say "Mr. And Ms. Momomiya, will you please follow me? They will not hurt anyone; they really just want peace. You know that my judgment is always correct, so you know that it is the truth."I laugh again when they realized that I was not kidding; they followed me to get their minds erased of Ryou being the head of Tokyo Mew Mew. They did not notice that Ryou was passed out in the same room.

**Kisshu…**

'Who was that? And how did she make my Koneko-chan so terrified? She seems different from most humans.' I heard my kitten make a sound of irritation. I really wanted to kiss her, but I knew that she would be mad at me. Then I realized the she was having a bad dream when she said "Why… thought you loved ... not someone… Ayoma…" my kitten whimpered and started to cry in her sleep. I rocked her until she was calm and realized that she was awake. "Ichigo, what did _that_ human do to you?" she knew that I was angry. I was surprised when she started crying really hard, sobbing uncontrollably. No human would have been able to understand what she said at the moment, but I did.

"H-h-he"*hiccup* "he l-l-loves s-some o-o-o-other girl," *hiccup* "a-a-and t-told m-m-me to," *sniff, sniff* "t-to g-g-go away!" she cried even harder when she said that. I couldn't help but be both sad and angry as I could be that she was hurt by him so badly. "Shhh, it is going to be okay now. If he ever comes near you, tell me and I will make him go away. Shhh, I love you Ichigo; I will not let anything like this happen again." I kissed her forehead and tried to calm her down. She clung to me as if I was something that protected her in the middle of a violent storm. 'I will make him pay; she did not deserve this from anyone.'

Then I noticed her trying to sit up and I let her. I was shocked when she said "I love you, Kisshu. Now I know how you felt when I told you no, that I would not go with you." This made me very happy, but I knew that she was about to cry again. I took her into my arms, "Shhh, it is going to be okay. I will protect you with everything I have. Shhh." Soon she was asleep I laid her down on my bed and used my blanket on her. I curled up on top of my blanket, 'Good night kitten.' I soon was asleep next to her.


	4. chapter four

**Hello thank you people who have visited my story, this makes me very happy. And I'd also like to thank ****kisshuismylife for helping me with ideas and being friendly.**

**A few hours later-Ichigo…**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." I was surprised when they looked at me like they were thankful that they I was alive. 'Did his memory eraser fail?' looked at them, "So… what do you two remember? From today of course?" my parents then looked as if they suddenly forgot something. Then they told me what they remembered.

"We remember your friend being an alien from the attacks a few years ago. And we remember that you are Mew Ichigo. Why are you asking, honey?" then I realized that it did work, 'It worked very well.' I sighed. "Well he thinks that he is my boyfriend so…" I suddenly had the greatest thought! "Dad it is your job to scare him away so I wish you the best of luck and if you need some I'll give you some of my luck."

Dad laughed at something while he smiled. "As long as you do not like him in _that_ kind of way, he can come as much as he wants. And there is a reason for that." He smiled as if he was the smartest person in the world. "DAD I HATE HIM. DO NOT LET HIM IN THIS HOUSE!" I went upstairs to my room to sulk only to find Kisshu waiting for me. 'Crap!' "Look, I actually hate being called a pet. So we can be _friends only _if you stop calling me your pet. Deal?" he perked up more then my cousin would if you had given her a book-of-shadows for her birthday gift. 'What am I going to tell my parents about her being here?' I was suddenly given the longest kiss in the world… on my ear! "Not my ear!" I yelped as I tried not to show how much it affected me.

"How about here, Koneko-chan?" he kissed my neck. I trembled. Somehow he felt it too. He brings me closer, "I cannot stop loving you, Kitten. I will always love you." I was starting to relax when I realized that he was perfect for me. I felt something against my ankle. 'Is that my tail? Wow… he feels good.' I heard myself make a weird sound. "Please, not now." Then I realized my mistake. "Maybe later, right kitten?" He looked at me and smiled. 'Did I nod? Alright… I think I might be fond of him after all.' I nodded again. He chuckled. "Bye-bye, Koneko-chan. We will meet you at Tokyo's city hall. Have a good nights rest." Then he was gone, I sighed missing him already.

'Hello, dear cousin. I will be in the guest room. Tomorrow will be a very good day for you if you avoid water. Good night, sleep tight, hope the bed bugs don't bite. Yes, that was the American way to say sleep well.' I jumped and turned around only to see that she was not in my room, 'Why are you so annoying to me, Rei?' I sighed. "Now that I am in your room I will say that it is because I scare you to death and you have no secrets while I am here. Later gator!"

**Next morning- Ryou…**

'Great, they requested a meeting at city hall. Do they know how many people will be there?' I looked up when I heard teleporting from behind me. "Good morning, Ryou. Where would I be able to get a job to buy a cell phone? Do you think that any one would hire me?" It was hard not to laugh, "I do not mind buying a few cell phones for you and your people, but I will have to make sure that you cannot be traced by the signals from the phone. Plus you will not need any one to teleport to tell you what is going on when the treaties are being made." 'I think this is a good idea if I can keep Kisshu on the phone all the time.' He did not realize that Pai was expecting this to be the case of why he was tampering with the phones. "Thank you, Ryou. You have become a very good ally to us. We are grateful to you for this." "I am glad to be a friend to your people now that we are not fighting against each other." I said with a smile.

**I am sorry that this is a short chapter. I am in a hurry to read a book I got from the public library. Hope you like my story. **

**P.S. Please Rview!**


	5. Chapter five

**Hello! I will try not to make this chapter as short as the last one. I also plan on starting the fighting soon. Later! Now for the story!**

**Rei…**

"They will be there after you have been there for 7.896 minutes, so be patient. Now I think you should go somewhere else and then turn into mews, such as a restaurant. That will keep the 'high eyed' people from knowing that this is where we have the headquarters at. And be aware that there are other aliens who can fight out there in the universe, okay girls?" I knew that some kind of odd human like creatures were going to be at the meeting to try to stop them from obtaining their universal peace. "And of course there is going to be new allies that you meet at the meeting too…" I didn't realize that I had said this out loud until I heard mint say "Pardon me, what was that, Rei?"

I looked at her and said "I love fairies that are called the Fae!" she looked at me like I was crazy. Suddenly I started giggling like a mad man. They looked at me. And then I saw the future once again.

**Ichigo…**

"Lovely, she sees the future once again…" I sighed with annoyance. 'Great, that is a sign of a weird fight or enemy on the way.' I thought as I noticed her position "Let's go before she tells us that it is too dangerous. Cause she will tell us if it is." They all nodded and we went to different places to start the run to the town hall, after they became Mews of course.

**A few minutes later at town hall…**

"That is odd; normally all of Rei's visions and advice is right. I wonder what happened to make her wrong…" I said as we arrived at town hall and we noticed that the Cyniclons were already here. 'Was she being literal when she said that she loved fairies? Or was she hiding something from us?' I asked myself. But we went inside with the Cyniclons and started a meeting with the Japanese president. Then we suddenly heard screaming from out side, "How long have us mews been here, Lettuce?" I asked as we ran outside with the Cyniclons to fight the danger.

**Lettuce…**

"How long have us mews been here, Lettuce?" Ichigo asked as we ran outside with the Cyniclons to fight the danger. "We have been here about eight minutes… isn't this when the 'aliens' that Rei was talking about were going to show up?" I asked as I realized what was happening, 'Fairies were normally only pranking people. So did Rei say that she loved them for another reason?' I thought as we made it to the door.

When we looked around out side there was dragon looking humans in the air fighting with many of the Cyniclons that we had left at the café, then we noticed that there was a few real dragons flying around attacking people and Cyniclons. At the moment that we looked around we were noticed by one of the winged people. Pai luckily noticed that and hollered "Move!" as he grabbed me and teleported nearby. None of us were hurt, but we were surprised that we were being attacked.

Pai went to fight the one that had attacked us and I followed. He was surrounded by several young boys and was hurt by the claws that the boy had. I was angry now, "Ribbon supreme tidal wave attack!" This time there was eight jets of water that attacked each of the boys. And to everyone's surprise seven of the boys disappeared as the last one started to fall. That was when I noticed that the young boy had feathered wings that were not waterproof. I gasped, he was in a free fall now.

"PAAAAIIIIIII! Catch him!" I was very glad when Pai caught the young boy, until he teleported with him. 'Please tell me that Pai is not going to hurt such a young kid.' I was filled with relief when I heard the boy holler "LET GO OF ME NOW!"

I ran up to them and asked "Pai! Are you alright?!" I was truly worried about how much blood that he was loosing. "Lettuce, I am fine." Then I looked at the little boy "Are you alright, young man?" he was suddenly like a confused bird and he stopped moving around. "Are you serious?" he was either surprised or very frightened.

I answered "Yes, I am serious. And I was worried that you were going to die from the fall. I tend to worry about others and think differently then my friends and allies… Um…Are you alright?" I was suddenly very worried about him due to the tears on his face and my sense that was telling me that he was shocked very badly. Then Pai said "He is going to be okay. He just needs rest… and to dry off." I was relieved.

Then we heard something flying at us Pai teleported us to an area where we could see who attacked us. We were surprised when the oldest looking girl said "Kevin, the rules have now been broken. Prepare to die." The boy told us to run and flew up to attack the girl, "Jada, they are sincere about caring for me. Do you always want to fight others?" then he was hit with water again by someone else. They all knew that they could not catch him in time.

"Noooooo!" I cried as he fell. Everyone was surprised when a human sized fairy caught him. I sighed with relief. When the fairy looking girl caught him the rest flew away in quite a hurry. She landed next to me. ""Hello, my name is Katie. I am a-" I heard myself say "You are a Fae." She nodded and suddenly leapt into the sky and disappeared from sight.

"Why did they leave you, Kevin?" Pai asked the boy. We looked at him as he said, "that is the custom of my race, the Dom'n, to leave the ones that our leaders would call weak."


End file.
